The Lady of Sakura Mountain
by zeltronica
Summary: Tyr sets a plan into motion.. Time is transcended, a new deity is born.. Due to things out of his/her hands Ranma gains some very powerful abilities.. and must learn to use those abilities. Will her fate be that of a heavenly Goddess, or will she become a Demon-Goddess? Be warned O.O.C. Content. Pairings unknown. Story listed as M due to fact not sure how dark this might go.
1. Prologue

Note: I do not own Ranma ½ or A.M.G. Or any of the characters in this story except the ones I added to make this story interesting. In this story Ranma gains some very unique abilities and has to learn to use them.

Cross-over: Ranma1/2/Ah My Goddess.

* * *

**Author note: I was recently working on a chapter for this story, and well due to an error with Open office my entire story was corrupted and I lost some of my story components and have decided to use this incident as a way to rebuild the story.. and perhaps make it better than it was before, also I will be crossing it over since that is how it truly was meant to be in the first place.**

**This story will contain mostly Ranma1/2 related content, but will have some Ah My Goddess content as well though this doesn't take place to further down the road in the story and will be done here and there so don't expect to see more of one anime/manga over the other.. the main character that will be followed is Ranma.**

**The three Norn's may become involved eventually, but when is up to the plot engine and when it decides to give up its secrets.**

**Also a warning before hand.. this story will contain O.O.C. content.. much of both A.M.G. and Ranma1/2 will be moved around and threaded together and many events may happen or may not happen.. or haven't happened yet.**

**With that said.. I hope you will enjoy this revamp of my first story, reviews are welcome, but not needed.**

**Date: 4/22/2014 Time:1:05am (Removed a unnecessary plot device that has no baring with the character.)**

**For those who are interested, I have managed to find a copy of my original book.. if anyone is interested in getting a copy of said original feel free to contact me here and I will get you a copy.. wish I found this before I started creating from scratch.**

* * *

**The Lady **

**of Sakura Mountain.**

**By:Zeltronica**

**Prologue:**

Asgard one of the nine worlds and is the home of the gods was a peaceful and serene place, and home to an enormous ash tree called Yggdrasil, Its branches extend far into the heavens, and the tree is supported by three roots that extend far away into other locations.

A great divine city with many roads created of various materials which included Silver, Gold, and white marble and much more surrounded Yggdrasil, towards the south stood a medieval style castle built from similar materials as the rest of the architecture. This castle was the main ruling center for the Almighty, Valkyries stood guard at its various entrances.

The city was bustling with life as various deities went about their daily lives, and various jobs they were entrusted with. One such Deity was hard at work in his chambers which were located deep inside the castle.

This deity was none other than Tyr who was dressed in voluminous robes, though due to the lighting in the room his figure was shadowed, a light seemed to pierce the darkness as an ultraviolet blue which emanated from a console that crackled to life. Tyr reached for a mug that sat on his desk which was a rather large fine oak desk, the contents sending steam wafting into the air, he picked up the cup preparing to drink.

"Oh Blessed it be that coffee was invented." he commented to himself, as he quickly sipped from his cup, before placing the mug back down onto the desks surface which was littered with mountains of paperwork, and with fluent movements he places his hands on the keyboard and started jotting in various commands, the screen came to life as various scenes played on its screen.

The rest of the office consisted of several filing cabinets each with holy crests on them, and on the wall was a picture of a two young girls the label on the picture read: My dearest daughter's Belldandy & Skuld, and various other photo's lined the walls of his office as well.

Sitting in a chair not far from Tyr sat a man who was dressed in white robes, he sported a long white beared, and in his left hand he held a hourglass, looking as if the silence was killing him he then decided to break the silence. "My Lord have you found what you are looking for yet?"

"I think I have.. found just the right person for the job.. she's the balanced being I have been looking for..She is located in what the mortals call the 1990's in a country called China." Tyr explained, as he continued to gaze to the screen.

The time keeper got up from his position to gaze over Tyr's shoulder.

Tyr continued to study the image speaking lightly. "Her age is twelve, she is mortal because she has yet to ascend to goddess-hood or demon-hood for that matter. her mother is one of our Goddess's from the Japanese war branch which has been on stand by since the feudal era."

"I see with these readings no wonder you find her interesting. Will we be keeping this information between the two of us my Lord?" the time-keeper questioned, since he wanted to make absolutely clear of what Tyr wanted.

Tyr didn't turn from the screen however answered. "Yes.. we will keep this our little secret.. for if our people or even the forces of Niflheim were to find out of this experiment life could become extremely difficult.. you will move in the shadows Chronos .. steer this girl onto the path of destiny.. and once she is as ready as can be you will send her back."

"Back.. but how far back?" Chronos questioned, his senses tingling with fear as to what his Lord was about to task him with.

Tyr reached over picking up his mug, drinking of its contents, before giving a reply. "All the way back.. to the beginning of all creation."


	2. Eye's of Amethyst ch:1

**Author note: I will have chapter:2 ready soon, and hopefully sometime tonight I will be releasing my new cover art for this story, I know many of you may not be happy with the fact you're getting pretty much an entirely new story out of all this, but I can assure you I am only trying to do the best with what I have, and my old readers as well as my new readers are very important to me and I would hope you all are enjoying this fresh installment of T.L.O.S.M.**

**Also I am taking this story into a new direction.. something that makes more sense in the long-term.. I mean the first one was hard to follow.**

**For those fans of Chaos-Ranko don't worry she will make it back into the story at some point or another.**

**Also to be noted Chapter:2 will be larger than this one was, this chapter was a small taste of things to come.**

**Thank you all who have stuck with me through out the years. -Zeltronica**

* * *

**T.L.O.S.M. Ch:1**

**Eye's of Amethyst**

The sun rose high above the Jusenkyo valley located deep within the Bayankala mountain rang which was located in mainland China, the wind was a cool breeze, the sky clear except for stray clouds that were overhead, a long winding dirt trail with two Japanese individual's traveling upon it a young raven haired boy with deep blue eyes whose hair was tied back into a ponytail, dressed in a white gi, a white belt tied around his waist, next to him walked his father a tall individual who stood at 5.6 who wore a old white gi, a black belt tied around his waist, he wore circular wire frame glasses, and a faded gray bandanna that covered his bald head. Both father and son continued their route which was leading them deeper into the heart of Jusenkyo valley towards one of it's most sacred training grounds which also was their destination.

"Pops are we there yet?" The young raven-haired-boy asked in a slightly whiny tone, keeping his forward momentum and gaze, pulling only slightly ahead of his father.

Genma turned his gaze down to his raven haired son. "No my boy but we are close." he replied, while taking note of a faded sign which one of the words in the name was not legible reading Jusenkyo -ur-d springs, underneath the sign was another sign, however it was all in Chinese lettering of which he could not read, so he paid it no mind. A few minutes later the martial artist's finally arrived at their destination, wasting no time they approached the many springs each with their very own bamboo pole's that were at the center of each pool.

"This ain't to bad Pop's." Ranma called, shrugging his pack off while scanning his surroundings while his father did the same.

Genma looking off to the many pool's they looked quite beautiful with the orange glow they received from the sun which was overhead. "You ready Ranma?" he called, as he then leaped up onto a bamboo pole balancing on one foot.

"When am I not ready Pop's." the twelve-year-old called, as he with great nimbleness and agility leaped up onto a bamboo pole opposite of his father, taking on his fighting stance one leg raised slightly.

Genma looked over his son's stance giving a satisfied smile as it was nearly perfect. "You wish to start this off Ranma or shall I?"

"Doesn't matter to me Pop's." Ranma responded in a confident tone, a smirk crossing his lips, at which point he then leaped from his pole, as his father did the same, at which both rebounded off one another landing on their perspective poles readying their next attack.

Meanwhile not far an old cabin stood not far from the pool's its door swung open, as a pudgy gentleman dressed in Chinese military clothes stepped out with a rolling walk, a pipe in his mouth he raised his left hand taking it in hand pulling it out of his mouth at which point he exhaled a puff of white smoke, turning to the sound of grunt's and the sound of flesh on flesh contact he took note of two martial artist's one an adult and the other a teenager who were busy in the middle of a sparring session.

_'Oh dear what have we here?' _the gentleman asked himself, as he started walking towards their position. Once he was in hearing distance he called out to the dueling duo. "Sir's and young sir's get away from springs bad things happen if you fall in!" he warned.

Ranma noted a military dressed man who was calling out to them. "What did you say Mister?" he called, while his father had leaped off his perspective pole.

"An Opening!" Genma called out, at which Ranma at the last moment moved to avoid the strike, only to lose his footing and fell down into the murky spring below the water splashing upward and returning just as quickly as if a small shower, while Genma himself missed the perch crashing into a nearby spring.

The guide finally arrived at the spring the young teen had fallen into keeping a slight distance. "Sir's are you al'right?" he called, scanning his surroundings for something to help pull the two martial artist's from their perspective springs, when to his great relief both father and son came up out of the water a minute later.

Addressing the teenager first, the guide retrieved a card from his pocket. "Oh how tragic young sir you fall in spring of Nyanniichuan there too too tragic tale of young-girl who drowned there two thousand five hundred years ago now who ever fall in spring take body of young-girl!

Ranma seemed to fall into a slight shock, his now her hair which was no longer raven, but now silver was completely saturated with the springs contents, squeezing her eye's shut she slowly reached for her water soaked gi, swallowing hard she then opened her eye's revealing eyes of amethyst which now gazed down observing her once chiseled chest was replaced by a now bulbous chest and her skin was now a bronze in color, at which she let out an earth shattering shriek.

"As for you Old Sir.. you have fallen into shonmaonīchuan or Spring of drowned Panda.. there very tragic story of Panda who drowned there one thousand-year ago." he addressed the giant panda who was slowly making its way out of the spring it had fallen in.

A moment later both Genma-panda and Ranma trudged out of the spring, both sitting down next to their pack's in silence. After a few minutes went by the silver-haired teen turned her attention to the guide. "Is there a way to change us back?" she quarried meekly she cringed at the girlish voice she spoke with.

"Yes with hot water you can return to your birth form temporarily, but next splash of cold water you girl again... and he a panda" the guide replied in a cool tone, as he walked over sitting down near by.

Genma-panda sat as if frozen, his mind trying to compute what had happened, While Ranma gazed to the guide. "Eh. *Gulp*.. Is there a way to maybe cure these curses?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

Shaking his head slightly. "I sorry young sir there is no.. well that is to say no guarantee it would work we have spring of drowned man, but most cases a curse can be mixed and could leave you as half-boy half-girl.. if I had curse I would rather leave alone, but it is your curse you're body you make choice for yourself." he replied in a cool manner, before taking a puff off his pipe, looking off to the distance.

"What you wanna do Pop's?" Ranma warily asked, as she wasn't liking the prospect of the possible mixing of curses.

Genma-panda let out a frustrated growl. _'What to do.. what to do.. damn it could I live with my son being a what do they call them people I believe a shemale? no.. no not an option! Oh woes me why of all things did he fall into a spring turning himself into a weak pathetic version of himself.' _he thought to himself a depressed aura building around him.

Upon remembering a family promise he had made with his wife_. 'No My wife the contract we can't return to her like this she will make us commit seppuku for sure!.' _he inwardly exclaimed the last in thought, sweat beading his furry forehead, then rapidly retrieved a sign from nowhere reading:

[No Ranma we are not going to risk it!]

_'Thank Kami-sama.' _the silver-haired-girl thought with some relief as even with her limited knowledge she knew that the possible mixing of curses could be worse than what they had already received however she still wasn't thrilled with the prospect of being a part-time cutie ridden girl neither.

"Why don't you both come back to cabin with me then tomorrow I lead you both out of Jusenkyo valley?" The Jusenkyo guide offered, taking yet another drag off his pipe.

Genma-panda looked to the guide giving a slight nod of his head, he then stood up retrieving his pack, while his son turned daughter did the same, along with the guide who purely stood up, at which point he lead the way to his cabin which would give the cursed martial artist's shelter for the night of which was quickly approaching, along with storm which was building over head.

**Shelter for the night**

The guide's cabin was much like other cabin's people usually built around a lake, and or camp grounds, it was small in design with one bed room, a kitchen, and a main living area with a wood burning fire-place, its outer structuring was made of wood which was rather old and rickety looking, inside the cabin was rather sparse when it came to furniture which lead the martial arts duo to believe the guide lived alone, however the room had a western style bed which was to small for the guide himself, in the main living area was a futon that was setup near the south wall.

Ranma and her father currently panda still held their packs, looking to their surroundings, a young-girl walked in from the bedroom waving at them, however neither the panda nor the silver-haired girl waved back as of yet, seemingly entranced in a mirror that was on a nearby shelf. "I see you brought guest's home father shall I prepare dinner for our guest's as well?"

"Yes-yes if you would please make extra for young sir's and his father. They will be staying here for the night Plum." the guide explained in Mandarin.

Plum looked to the newly minted girl and panda with a brief smile crossing her lips. "Make 'selves at home I have too too delicious meal ready in just a few." she called in slightly broken Japanese, before heading off to the kitchen to get started, while her father showed both Ranma and Genma where they could setup their futon's.

Genma eagerly setup his futon as he mainly wanted to get some sleep since depression had a tight hold on him. _'At least the guide is letting me and my son stay the night.. but what a'bout tomorrow.. and the day's after that.. how do I keep both of us fed.. how do I do that with this curse.. what job would hire me?' _he asked himself.

"Pop's u'm.. I need to go to the bathroom." the silver-haired martial artist stated, to h/her father, who was looking as if stressed.

Genma snapped from his thoughts, turning her gaze towards his son currently daughter, then with a flourish produced a sign reading: [Ranma then just go you don't need my permission.]

"But I can't.. I don't know how this body works." the silver-haired-girl stated timidly, her cheeks flushing some, as she crossed her legs placing her hands at her crotch.

Genma frowned at his female son, considering the current situation he decided to turn to the guide, who was busily placing wood into the fireplace, then producing yet another sign.

[Excuse me but is there any way we can get some hot water please?]

"Oh sure sir I am doing that right now, take a few minutes to heat the water." the guide called, as he placed the last log into the fire hanging a water filled iron pot over the wood, he then went about setting flame to the log's.

Genma turned his attention too his silver-haired daughter, observing her features were neither like the boy's mother or his own for that matter. He again produced a sign: [Can you wait that long boy?]

"No I can't wait that long." Ranma responded, as she was now hopping from one foot to the other.

Genma let out another sigh for the umpteenth time, he turned to the guide.

[Do you have a restroom?]

"Not in the house we do have an outhouse out back if that helps?" the guide replied, while walking over to an old wooden rocking chair taking a seat.

Genma then gestures for his silver-haired daughter to follow him out of the house, once outside they both made their way around the back walking up to a small wooden building, a round hole was cut towards the top of the door, most likely for ventilation, producing yet another sign reading:

[Al'right Ranma just go on in there and Sit down do not stand.]

Ranma walked over to the door to the outhouse reaching for the handle. "Pop's it's dark in there." the young silver-haired teen complained, after opening the wooden door that would allow her entry.

Genma hardened his gaze, then produced yet another sign for the umpteenth time.

[Ranma a real man is never afraid of the dark now are you telling me my son is afraid of the dark?"] the sign read darkly, in hopes to coax his son turned daughter into getting through this as painlessly as possible before the storms which were building over head would pour all over them.

"No I Ain't scared of the dark!" Ranma exclaimed confidently, forcing herself into the little building, shutting the door behind her all in the name of proving her currently Panda-bear of a father wrong, and of course dealing with the business at hand.

Genma waited outside patiently feeling quite proud as his son was starting to conquer most fears that would hold him back, however the one fear both shared seemed to be an ever looming threat that would never be conquered, that and the training he had put his son through which gained the poor child a phobia of cats.. but that's another story.

The wind had started to pick up into an eery howl which whipped through the tree's, the sky became darker, some bird's busily tried to fly against the wind seeming to hover in place only gradually gaining ground as they were quite determined. A few more minutes past and a flash of lightning lit up the valley.

Ranma perked up hearing thunder crackle. _'Dammit hurry up you stupid girl.. I don't want to be anymore wet than I have to be tonight.'_ she thought to herself since being dry would be nice, course it seemed like an eternity, but she had just figured out how her new body worked.

Later that same evening, a now male Ranma laid in his futon, his gaze centered on the ceiling, the windows lighting up every so often for every flash of lightning, rain water battered the window pane, the soft snoring of his father filled his ears.

_'At least Pops is sleeping well.. I can't sleep at all with all this thunder.'_ he thought to himself, just as a thunderous roar overhead interrupted his thoughts as if on cue.

Ranma rolled over onto his side. "On the bright side at least I am under a roof and dry." he commented aloud, then getting a bad feeling immediately knocked on the wood floor as if to ward off a possible hidden danger that lurked nearby.


	3. Fragments ch:2

**Author Note: Well I would first like to send a shout out to my beta-reader Brian who does both a good job in editing, while also teaching me new tricks.**

I know it took awhile to release this chapter, but my editor has a life and it can get just as hectic as mine if not more, but it is being released, and I will be working on the next chapter starting later this morning.

With that said On with the show as they like to say...

* * *

**T.L.O.S.M. Ch:2**

**Fragments...**

The loud sound of distant thunder awoke Ranma with a start and found that the position of the futon he slept on allowed him to see that his surroundings were shrouded in a foggy mist. After wiping the sleep from his eyes he stood up and looked around.

"Ugh.. Pop's.. Mr. Guide?" He questioned out loud while looking around wildly but he found his vision was impaired by the thick fog and thought to himself _'What the hell is this?'_

Sharply turning to the left at the loud crack of a whip he started to timidly walk towards the sound. As he walked the sounds of whimpering and laughter became louder the closer he walked in that direction.

A thunderous voice rose up from somewhere within the fog, "With the fall of the current leadership, Neiflheim will soon be ours .. Then we will march on to Asgard!" and was immediately followed by a great roaring chorus of loud shouts and cheers.

The fog was so thick that Ranma tripped over something that felt like a tree root as he lost his balance and fell to the ground with a thud. Looking up from his prone position he could make out a large, metal barred cage that rested on the ground held a solitary child captive. She appeared to be dressed in little more than rags and her forehead was decorated with something that looked like a pink, six pointed star. On both of her cheeks he could see a pink five-point star. Her hair was silver in color but rather unkempt and her neck was clasped with a black iron collar that linked her to the cage's iron plate floor with four heavy chains.

Having heard the raven haired martial artist's fall, the girl looked down with amethyst colored eyes that seemed to bore right through him.

"Who are you and what is this place.. and why are you in that cage?" the raven haired martial artist questioned while looking to the girl for answers.

The girl's lips began to move yet not a sound escaped her lips as she gestured to the chains that bound her fast in an obvious plea for help.

"Are you mute or something I can't hear what you are saying?" Ranma questioned as he got back to his feet, walked over until he was next to the cage and hunkered down onto his haunches.

The girl looked at him with an imploring gaze that left the raven haired boy both confused and frustrated as she pointing emphatically at the chain.

"Do you want me to free you is that it?" he questioned while pointing at the chain, to which the girl gave him a emphatic nod of her head.

Ranma looked at the rather thick, iron chains before looking back at the girl. "How do I get them off of you? I can't just break them." he relayed. Just as he finished the girl reached out with her right hand and grabbed his left arm and placed his hand on the chain. Upon contact the girl vanished from view in a blinding white light as the chain and collar clattered to the floor of the cage.

As the flash of light blinded him, Ranma tightly closed his eyes before once again opening them. As the haze faded from his eyes he saw that the girl was now nowhere to be seen. "Hello little girl, where did you go?" he called out but was only met with an eery silence.

Having had enough, Ranma stood up and scanned his surroundings until he saw a red and blue light that was off in the distance and started walking towards it. As he walked the only sound he heard was the crunch of snow and ice under foot.

After walking for so long that it felt like an eternity he eventually came to a cliff with a steep, downward incline. In the distance sat sat a foreboding, feudal castle of sixteenth century Japanese design. Carefully descending down the steep escarpment he moved through the misty land as the cold winter wind nipped at his exposed skin and snow started to descend on his head as he continued to move towards the distant light.

As he cautiously moved down the steep incline he warily continued to scan his surroundings due to a lack of visibility in any direction thanks to a thick fog that had set in as he descended. Nearby he could faintly hear the sounds of some type of animal or critter that started to sound like his least favorite animal, those that he considered a bane to his existence.

"No, Ranma it's just your imagination messing with you." He said aloud while hoping to assure himself that everything was going to be fine. However, the quiet sounds started to get more frequent as well as louder and louder until their mewing and yowling became so loud that the ground started to shake as if in a faint earthquake.

Timidly looking over his shoulder, his blue eyes went wide at the sight of the numerous beady yellow eyes that peered back at him through the fog. As he watched their numbers multiplied before his very eyes, the sight of which panicked him into a leaping run down the rest of the steep incline as if running for his very life. As he ran the feline creatures relentlessly pursued the raven haired martial as he lead them down the hill and into a rather thick forested area and on towards the red and blue light.

"Get away from me you furry bastards!" Ranma called back over his shoulder as he continued a strafing run through and around the trees. As he ran, he continually scanned ahead for new dangers when he noticed that he had nearly reached the castle where he saw a drawbridge that led inside set above a moat of molten rock.

The walls of this castle were covered in a layer of ice so thick that Ranma couldn't tell if it was made of stone or of ice. What he did know is that he had run out of room to run and so he had to continue to move forward. As he stepped out onto the bridge, to his great relief he saw that the fury banes of his existence were in full retreat for some unknown reason. As he continued across the bridge his footfalls echoed off its thick wooden planks.

Stopping in the middle of the bridge he turned around to watch the last of the terrifying creatures disappear into the mist. _'I don't understand. What are they running from?" _He pondered for a moment before turning back towards the castle's entrance to continue into the building only to shockingly discover that he had already entered without his knowledge.

"Huh? How did I?" he said aloud while sharply turning around and observing a dead end where the entrance had been. Turning back he continued down a great hall that seemed to have no end except for a revolving red and blue light that seemed to shine brightly in the distance. At the bottom of the walls were vents that gushed out flames that licked the icy walls and lit them up with an orange hue.

After a long span of time that seemed like an eternity, Ranma finally reached the room that was the source of the revolving light. The light spun in a vortex of red and blue energy that swirled around a throne with a rectangular object sitting at it's feet in the middle of a gigantic throne room whose ceiling seemed to be supported by rows of gargoyle statues.

When Ranma saw that the wind being generated by the vortex didn't seem strong enough to harm him he continued forward despite the way it howled as if gale force winds were at play. With trepidation he moved forward through the middle of the vortex and out onto the middle of the black marble floor with designs made out of gold inlaid wire into designs of an unknown origin.

After coming to a stop before the throne, he looked up and saw that the individual sitting on it was the same girl he had seen earlier. He quickly noticed that she now had two black, feathered wings stretched out to her sides where there had been none before. Her amethyst eyes appeared to be flickering as if they were the screens of a malfunctioning machine. Sitting on either side of the throne upon its arms sat two identical six inch miniature statues of herself without wings.

Looking away from the girl on the throne he saw that the object at its base was actually a coffin made of crystal where a girl that looked just like the one on the throne was laid out. She had two white feathered wings that appeared to be wrapped around her torso. Her hair was a dark crimson.

Turning his gaze back up to the girl on the throne he boldly asked "What the heck is all this, huh? Who are you people?" However his questions were met with nothing but silence. Neither the girl or the miniatures seemed to even notice his presence. A glitter of light flickered in his peripheral vision and brought his attention up to the ceiling where several sets of flickering amethyst eyes all seemed to stare down intently at him.

At that moment a thunderous roar sounded out and Ranma snapped awake and sat straight up in his futon. Looking out the windows he saw flashes of lighting as a storm raged over head. When he turned his head to his left he found the sight of his still sleeping father beside him.

"Just a dream.. it was just a dream." he mumbled to himself while raising his hand up to wipe the sleep from his eyes before slowly standing up and walking over to the nearby window where he gazed out into the rain filled darkness of the early morning as he pondered the dream he had just experienced and its possible implications.

**Are you challenging me?**

The first light of morning broke just as the storm had passed. The sun shining down through the clouds was accompanied by a light wind blowing over the standing puddles of the over saturated, storm drenched land. After a light breakfast followed by a sparring match with his Dad that changed him into his cursed female form, Ranma prepared to leave with his father and the Jusenkyo guide. True to his word, the guide led them to a place called the Joketsuzoku village. A fairly large place with a perimeter wall made of large vertical wood logs. Four gates served as both the entrance and the exit for the village where they planned to obtain supplies to continue their journey.

Around noon Ranma was standing outside a cabin with a thatch roof made from bundled grass while her father and the guide were inside trading for supplies. As she scanned her surroundings she noticed that most of the people were women and the few men and young boys she saw were in the process of cultivating a nearby garden.

As she looked around her attention was caught by the sound of flesh violently contacting flesh accompanied by the grunts of two dueling teens surrounded by a circle of several cheering children.

_'They look to be having fun.. bet they even got a full breakfast.' _she grumbled inwardly to herself. Nearby stood a market stall where a merchant was in the process of selling apples to a rather tall green haired woman who was dressed in a Chinese style outfit that consisted of a white silk skirt and a white silk blouse. As she looked at the display of fruit her stomach loudly protested with a growl that reminded her that she hadn't had much to eat yet today.

"_Stupid Oyaji.. eating nearly all the food and leaving me nothing but table scraps."_ she complained out loud to no one in particular. With a shrug she turned her gaze back to the progressing dual in order to take her mind off of her current predicament.

One of the two dueling girls was a slim attractive girl with lavender hair that was adorned with large gold bells attached to the two longest bangs of her hair where they framed her purple eyed face. She was dressed in pink, silk pants along with a white blouse trimmed in matching pink. In her hands she wielded two mace like weapons. Her large opponent was so butch that Ranma might have mistaken her for a boy with short, blonde hair who was dressed in a one piece red, silk outfit and was using a staff with large bulbous ends.

_'She looks kind of cute.' _the silver haired girl thought to herself as she watched the lavender haired girl leap up into a forward flip and brought her mace down onto the blonde girl's head with a sickening crack that brought her crashing down onto the ground where she was out cold. When the lavender haired girl lightly landed on one foot and spun on her heel to face her fallen opponent and the cheering crowd.

"Hi-ya! I win again!" the girl triumphantly exclaimed in Mandarin. Scanning the crowd she loudly announced "Anyone else wish to challenge Shanpu?"

The crowd seemed to be dispersing as two of the girls picked up their fallen comrade and carried her away while the girl known as Shanpu continued to scan the departing crowd until her gaze fell upon the foreign girl with silver hair who was dressed in a white gi with a white belt wrapped around her waist who was standing nearby and gazing in her direction. As she looked Shanpu noticed that there was some tiny lettering that she couldn't read since it looked like Japanese kanji.

A confident Shanpu boldly returned the girl's amethyst gaze and called out. "You wish a duel with me?" However her question was only met with a confused look.

Looking from side to side and finding herself to be standing alone, Ranma gestured to herself with her right hand before replying in her native tongue. "You talkin' to me?"

"Yes, I talk to you . . Who else stand there?" Shanpu said in broken Japanese as she casually closed the distance between herself and Ranma who appeared to step back until she was stopped by the wall of the structure she was standing in front of while she glanced around in case she needed an escape route.

Gazing out the window of the trading house, Genma watched the Amazonian girl brandish maces at his son turned daughter. _'Go ahead boy, accept. What are you waiting for?'_ he questioned internally, waited in anticipation of the match as he patiently waited for the guide who was still busy with the peddler behind the counter.

_'_Ranma took a defensive stance and gazed up at the larger girl. "Are you challengin' me China Doll?"

"Yes, I Shanpu challenge you. So will you accept or will you run away, foreign girl?" Shanpu questioned while scanning her opponent's stance which showed the girl standing before her at least had some martial training.

Unbeknownst to the duo, a crowd of children had started to gather around them as up above the sky began to darken with clouds that swirled around while lightning began to dance in the sky and the wind began picking up. Firming up her stance, Ranma gazed defiantly at her challenger before replying. "On behalf of the Saotome Anything goes school of martial arts, I Saotome Ranma humbly accept your challenge."

After the guide finished purchasing the supplies that Genma and his son would need for the rest of their journey out of the Jusenkyo valley he turned and observed the elder Saotome standing by the window. Finding that curiosity had got the better of him, he stepped over to the window to see a young Amazon girl and Ranma circling one another.

"O dear! Sir.. what young sir doing?" he questioned with obvious fear for the silver haired girl's safety.

Genma didn't even bother to turn his head away from the impending duel before replying. "That girl challenged my son and he has accepted her challenge."

"Young sir may be in trouble.. these Amazons train their children in combat from a very young age.. maybe it be best if you stop fight now?" The guide questioned while gazing at the elder Saotome.

Genma chuckled in amusement at the guide's words. "Don't worry, my son can handle himself against a scrawny Amazon girl you will see."

Meanwhile, at the center of the village there sat a rather large hut created from grass and bamboo with a hole set in the center of the roof with a cover above it that kept the rain from pouring inside while still allowing the smoke to escape. The interior of the hut was sparsely furnished with a small fire that served as the both the rooms heat and as the only source of light.

Sitting on bear fur mats around the fire were ten elderly women dressed in similar, decorative robes. One tiny figure was different from the others. She was dressed in a decorative robe of green and red, had long gray hair, large eyes and her diminutive stature was perched atop a worn, gnarled staff instead of sitting on a robe.

"So will we be able to hold the harvest festival this year?" One of the elders asked while glancing at the faces of her peers.

The second elder spoke up and said. "We should be able to, if the weather keeps up.. though I propose, depending on the weather, we could also host it indoors."

"That sounds good. It just wouldn't do to cancel another festival over the weather. Cologne, do you agree with Cuifen?"

Cologne answered in a far away voice. "Yes.. it would seem a sound plan.." while at the same time she was distracted by an uneasy feeling moving through her mind. _'What is this dreadful feeling I am getting?'_ she asked herself before starting to rapidly hop pogo style towards the exit of the hut.

"Great Elder Cologne.. where are you going? The meeting has not yet adjourned." Cuifen called after the small elder just as she left the building and was heading towards the eastern part of the village.

With great speed, Elder Cologne leaped up onto the roof of one of the many huts and paused her pogo like advance to gaze over her surroundings. _'That way' _she thought and continued to pogo from one roof to the next until she found the source of her uneasy disturbance.

_'What have we here.. who is this child that is fighting my Great granddaughter?'_ she asked herself as she scanned the two combatants who were currently circling one another. One, radiating a confident aura of blue, was her great grand daughter while the second was a silver haired girl of foreign origins with strange markings on her face that were almost faintly translucent but mostly transparent and whose aura unusually oscillated between both red and blue.

_Easy.. easy, wait for it.'_ the silver haired girl thought to calm herself while coming to a stop and also falling into a casual stance that would conceal her intentions.

Shanpu continued to circle her opponent while raising her maces slightly as she prepared to go on to the offensive. The surrounding crowd seemed to eagerly await for either of the two combatants to make the first move.

Since neither girl seemed in a hurry to start the match, a minute more passed as Ranma held her position while following the larger girl with her eyes before the Amazonian seemed to momentarily stop her motion while gripping the handles of her maces tightly.

"Someone start this match already.. C'mon! We don't got all day!" A heckling shout arose from one of the children in the crowd followed by more and more shouts that only served to get on Shanpu's nerves.

"What are you waiting for? If you no attack me.. then I will go on the attack." Shanpu called out and then rushed forward while bringing her right hand mace up and prepared for an overhead strike.

The silver haired girl continued to patiently wait while watching the larger girl's foot falls. 'Wait for it.. wait.. just a bit more.' she reminded herself just as Shanpu was getting closer and leaped into the air while bringing her right hand mace into position. As Shanpu struck out and started to bring the mace back down her head exploded with pain and she saw stars as it was smashed back into her lower jaw via a lightning quick snap kick that sent her flying backwards into the crowd.

From her position on the roof, Cologne observed how easily her great grand daughter has just been repelled by the silver haired girl with an inhuman speed that barely seemed possible as she kicked her right leg up and connected her foot with the mace so that it popped back up into Shanpu's lower jaw and finished with her holding her leg up in a momentary pose as if doing the splits while maintaining a near perfect balance on her left foot.

Ranma relaxed and slowly lowered her leg, kept it slightly elevated for a moment as she waited patiently for her opponent to get back up and retaliate, however it never came. '_That was easier than I thought it would be.' _she noted to herself, fully relaxed and finished setting her right foot back on the ground.

Glancing around she observed the crowd of twenty children that ranged from about her age on up seemed to be glaring her way while Shanpu had not moved from the spot where she had fallen meaning that she was either in a state of shock or she was out cold.

"I don't sup'os we all could talk 'bout this?" Ranma questioned in her home language while taking cautious steps back away from the crowd that now seemed bent on both following and surrounding her.

"Get the outsider!" A voice cried out from within the crowd and the mob seized anything that would serve as a weapon and ranged from broom sticks, training weapons and any other type of items that could be found nearby.

"Get the Foreign Devil!" the crowd cried out with a great battle cry and then charged Ranma who proceeded to both retreat and defend herself as she snatched up a broomstick along the way that she could use as a makeshift staff.

The silver haired girl led her pursuers on a chase throughout the village while both defending herself and returning the crowd's attacks. Market stalls that were once filled with goods now lay strewn about as if a great hurricane had formed over the village as Cologne maintained her distance and pogo hopped along behind the mob of angry Amazon children that had been narrowed down to six individual's capable of continuing the pursuit.

_'Six more to go.'_ Ranma observed as she continued full steam towards what looked like a gated exit where four nearly identical, slim, fair skinned Amazon women dressed in brown battle leathers with blue hair and green eyes were standing guard near the gate along with matching broadswords sheathed across their backs.

"What is with all this ruckus?" The first guard asked while glancing forward and observing a dust cloud heading their way.

The second guard looked over and replied. "Probably just children playing an out of control game of tag, Soap."

"I guess you're right, Lotion.. look, here they come now." Soap observed and pointed to the dust cloud headed their way with her left index finger.

The other two guards moved to block the exit as the group of children came charging out of the dust cloud with Ranma in the lead. As she continued forward she saw the gate guards moving to stop her so as she ran, she jumped up to plant her left foot on Soap's face before tumbling forward into a controlled roll that brought her back up onto her feet to flee from the village while her pursuer's crashed into the guards and ended the chase.

"She got away!" complained one of the six children who were now being detained by the disgruntled gate guards.

Soap growled inwardly while wiping the muddy footprint off of her face. "Not a word Lotion.. not a word."

"What? I wasn't going to say anything.. honest." Lotion said through a chuckle while waving her hands in front of her as if warding away evil.

A few minutes later Ranma's hasty run for safety through a dense forest came to a halt in a clearing at the base of a steep ridge that seemed to create a dead end near a huge boulder sitting near by that was taller than herself.

Looking at the obstructing ridge she shook her head. _'Too high, even if I tried to use that boulder for a boost.. maybe I lost them.' _she thought to herself. Turning to look back the way she had came she saw that the forest was too dense to be able to see anything headed her way and the eery silence that fell over the surrounding area only seemed to further unnerve her.

The silver haired girl nervously gripped the makeshift staff that she was holding tighter just as she felt something tap her on the back of her neck. Letting out a surprised scream she wildly swung the broomstick around and found its path obstructed by a gnarled staff that was being held by a tiny woman in a green and red robe who had somehow appeared behind her in a location she had checked just moments ago.

"You're six hundred years too early to be attacking me young lady." Cologne said with a slight chuckle as she applied the correct leverage to knock the broom stick of the girl's hands to send it flying out into the surrounding forest and caused the young girl to back peddle a few steps away.

After Ranma scanned the ghoulish woman, she slipped into a combat stance, raised her arms into a position good for both attack and defense as her aura seemed to change into a violet color. "Stay back, Ol' Lady, I'm warnin' you!"

"Come now, haven't you caused enough trouble for one day? Let's be reasonable now. Why don't you come back to the village with me so we can sort all of this out?" Cologne warily queried and set her staff down on its end while keeping a firm grip on it with her right hand. _'A most strange and monstrous aura for a child.. those markings and those eyes. What is she?' _She internally questioned herself.

The storm overhead, that darkened the sky and the land below, seemed to build above them in both size and ferocity as rain started to fall and the wind picked up. Lightning crackled and sparked across the sky accompanied by loud thunder that shook the very ground below their feet.

"I ain't going back there.. why don't you go back by yourself and I'll stay here where I am safe and wait for my Pop's." Ranma stated in a seemingly calm and collected manner with a piercing gaze while both of her hands began to glow with a faint electrical charge.

Cologne raised a curious eye brow when she observed the energy forming along the girl's hands as the markings on her face became more solid and visible and then her attention was redirected to the powerful storm building overhead that seemed to be gaining in intensity as if both her young opponent and the storm above were somehow connected.

Looking back down at her silver haired opponent, Cologne's eyes widened as she observed two ghostly apparitions standing a few inches behind the silver haired girl on either side of her that were standing in the same stance wearing the same clothing and with the same facial markings.

The only difference between the two were their eyes. The one on the right looked to be a twin to her opponent except for the black, wide spread angel wings and the wicked katana she wielded in her right hand that had its own monstrous, glowing violet aura. Its hilt consisted of marble with a white pearl set into the butt end along with a gold hand guard and its blade gleamed eerily in the light.

The one on the left had eyes the color of solid midnight, her hair color dark crimson. Instead of wings of black her wide spread wings were white as the new fallen snow and in her left hand she held a scythe that seemed to drip a black liquid that fell from its blade where it pooled on the wet grass as if it were blood.

Cologne briefly closed her eyes to clear her mind and then reopened them to find the apparitions were now gone. _'What was that? Am I seeing things?'_ she worried and gripped her staff tightly to calm herself while waiting for her young opponent to make the next move.

Instantly Ranma started running toward her right only to find herself intercepted and then as she darted quickly to the left her elder opponent once again intercepted her escape path. 'Dammit she isn't going to give me much choice.' she inwardly observed before charging at the elder woman and preparing to strike. As she moved she saw the elder bring her staff up for a block so she leaped up into the air for an overhead strike only to find herself struck in the abdomen by her elder opponent which sent her rocketing into the wall of the ridge where dirt collapsed down on top of her.

Cologne patiently waited while watching the silver haired girl stand up and attempt to shake the dirt off, despite the rain that made it seem to cling to her, before charging at her once more in a seemingly similar fashion but this time she halted just in front of her where she threw countless strikes that Cologne blocked with her staff.

"Enough!" She shouted, twirled on one foot and brought the staff in for yet another undefended hit that sent the silver haired Ranma rocketing backwards once more into the wall where she was covered in enough dirt that it seemed to bury her alive.

With a tired sigh, Cologne noticed that her staff had caught on fire in several places. Using a ki enhanced breath she put the fire out and then made her way over to the mound of earth. '_Such power..well it appears she is done, time to dig her out and get out of this weather.' _she observed.

As she neared the mound, an explosion of muddy debris exploded every which way and forced the elder to shield her eyes with her right arm and then her eyes grew wide in surprise after she brought it back down at the sight of what she saw.

Looking for the source of the explosion she looked up and saw the girl hovering above her in mid air but this time she seemed different. Her left eye was midnight black and she now wielded the sword that had been held by the apparition that had stood on her left side and on her back were two wings, one white and one black.

"What on earth?" Cologne questioned aloud just as the silver haired girl's gaze fell upon her and her facial features gained a scowl.

"Mistress told you to return home Mortal.. now you shall pay with your life for defying her!" Ranma shouted with a voice that sounded as if she were stuck in a wind tunnel while shaking the ground with every syllable and rattling all of Cologne's bones. Ranma raised her left hand towards the sky and lightning crashed down to kiss her fingertips before forming into a rotating, violent, circular blade of energy.

Cologne warily watched the girl thrust her left hand forward and was forced in to a split second dodge of the energy blade that narrowly missed her but still managed to scorch the bottom hem of her robe. With barely enough time for a second, narrow dodge of the energy blade Cologne began a hasty retreat towards the forest only to be blocked as Ranma dived down to bring her sword in for a strike that the Amazon Elder barely deflected by charging her staff with ki in order to avoid decapitation.

After her strike, Ranma instantly ascended skyward while twirling like a corkscrew before coming to a stop and seeming to hover in place as she scanned the land below for her fleeing target.

Cologne took a chance for a quick look from behind the tree where she had taken cover to observe her flying opponent. _'What in the Goddess's name..?'_ she asked herself and then ducked just as the tree she was hiding behind exploded into a fiery shower of splinters.

Standing up, the Elder's trained eyes narrowed in on the silver haired girl as she lifted her staff into a blocking position while Ranma placed the palm of her left hand on the back of her blade to steady it.

Cologne barely prepared for impact by once again charging her staff with her ki and bracing herself just as the silver haired girl's blade connected with enough power to drive the Elder backwards as she felt her feet digging a long trench into the dirt before the young girl's attack lost its steam.

After disengaging from her opponent, the silver haired girl shouted out, "Windburn!", brought her sword in an upward arc when the elder woman felt the impact of a hot, powerful gust of air that blew her into the sky where the silver haired girl pursued her like a speeding bullet to deliver a flurry of strikes with her sword that the Amazon managed to fend off resulting in a display that looked as if the duo were hovering in mid air.

While continuously blocking her younger opponent's attacks, Cologne made sure to only defend from above and use the energy of those attacks to keep herself from falling since they were the only thing keeping her in the air. After a few moments, the silver haired girl's attacks started to slow down and signaled the time for a counter attack had finally arrived.

As Ranma continued her assault, she found herself on the receiving end of several blows that landed in a matter of seconds. Each blow seemed to push her back towards the land below and then the elder sprang off her chest and pointed her right index finger in her direction and projected a ball of light that slammed into her and increased the speed of her decent.

A moment later she crashed into the ground with enough force to tear open a large crater when she hit. With an angry expression she looked up into the rain filled sky and saw her opponent standing on the edge of the crater and looking down at her.

"Why won't you just die?!" she furiously questioned before getting back to her feet and leaping out of the pit as the elder increased the distance between them.

Cologne didn't answer her young opponent, instead she observed that she was starting to show signs of wear. _'Her own attacks seem to be taking a toll on her.'_ she thought as a plan began to take shape just as the girl swept in with a round house kick that landed on in her side and sent her flying backwards towards a tree that she used in turn as a springboard to sweep back in with her staff and managed to catch the girl off guard to send her young opponent crashing into a nearby boulder that cracked in two with the impact.

An unfazed Ranma slowly stood back up with a guttural growl while giving her elder opponent a fierce glare. "You will pay for that!" she furiously shouted, took flight with a large leap and came to a stop several feet up where she hovered in place.

Letting go of her sword, where it hovered at her side, she raised both of her hands skywards where a transparent violet ring with white inscriptions appeared above her as lightning gathered from the heavens congregated at its center as if she were preparing for an all or nothing attack.

Watching the display with awe, Cologne considered her options just as the silver haired girl launched an attack that sent lighting crashing to the land below and burnt everything in a large, radial area to a crisp.

After taking hold of her sword, Ranma descended until her feet touched down on the ash covered ground to view the results of her attack and saw that everything in the vicinity was on fire, smoking or reduced to ashes.

Gasping for breath, she gave her surroundings a cursory glance as the sword in her hand seemed to fade away. "Got her.. no mortal could have survived that." she assured herself just as an iron grip took hold of her left ankle and threw her to the ground.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, deary." Cologne stated as she leaped out of the ground and then with one stroke of her right hand sent a blinding ball of ki hurling towards Ranma who just managed to fire off a small ball of electricity of her own to cancel it out.

Once back on her feet, the silver haired girl backpedaled away from her elder opponent, raised her left hand and manifested a purple sphere of light in the palm of her hand before it fizzled out to nothing. After several failed attempts to rekindle the sphere the wings on her back also vanished from sight.

"It would appear you're running out of energy young one. Will you surrender now?" Cologne questioned while gripping her staff tightly and preparing to go on the offensive.

Ranma glared at her elder opponent. "As if I would surrender to a mere insect!" She shouted while rushing forward and thrusting her right hand in for a strike only to have Cologne seize her wrist, pull her forward and bring her staff down violently on the base of her neck with enough force to send consciousness fleeing instantly away.

After her unconscious opponent hit the ground with a thud, Cologne used her staff to roll the girl over and scan her features. As she watched the markings on the silver haired girl's face seemed to slowly fade away.

**Dream scape**

Somewhere in a mist, shrouded forest Ranma laid against a withered tree with his eyes closed and a peaceful expression on his face. A light breeze blew through the leaves of the forest accompanied by chirping birds and the sounds of nearby creatures.

A solitary wilted leaf fell from the withered tree and slowly glided down until it landed on the tip of the raven haired boy's nose. His clothing consisted of a long sleeved, Chinese style, violet silk shirt, black silk slacks and bare feet.

Stirring, he reached up with his right hand and swept the leaf off of his face only to have another take its place. Eventually he rolled to his side, opened his hazy eyes to observe his surroundings.

"Where am I? Um.. Ol' Lady, where are you?" he called out but was only met with an eery silence. His features were one of confusion since his last memory didn't involve his current surroundings or being male. After taking the time to continue looking around, he eventually pushed himself up into a sitting position.

Turning his attention to himself, he was surprised by his current outfit. _'What the heck is this? Where is my gi?' _He mentally asked himself before calling out once more. "Hello. Is anyone there? Pop's.. Ol' Lady.. guide.. _anyone?_" He questioned as his voice fell to a mere whisper at the end.

After a moment more had passed with no answer, Ranma began to get nervous, got to his feet and stepped away from the withered tree when his attention was called to the sound of twigs snapping under the foot of a rather large creature lurking somewhere within the fog encompassed forest.

The sound of twigs snapping accompanied by the rustling of tree limbs had the raven haired boy back peddling until his back was flat against the trunk of the withered tree. As he watched, a pale horse similar to a unicorn, but sporting two horns instead of one, stepped into view and let out a neighing sound along with a grunt. Feeling relieved by the sight of this beautiful creature, Ranma leaned back against the withered tree and watched as the creature ventured off to disappear back into the thick, foggy mist.

"Whew." He let out before venturing away from the withered tree and seemed to follow an invisible, straight line though the foggy forest that only deviated enough for him to step around trees as needed as he listened to the sounds of nearby wildlife.

After passing a few more trees, his sapphire gaze fell on a rotted log with an odd creature gnawing on its bark. The creature resembled a rather large crow with three glowing red eyes. Its beak opened and closed to reveal sharp rows of teeth similar to those of a shark and its feet ended in sharp looking talons.

_'What the heck is that?'_ he asked himself while lowering himself down until he was on his haunches and raising his brows inquisitively when the creature seemed to look his way before returning to what it had been doing.

After a bit, he lost interest in the strange creature so he stood up and ventured off in a random direction. Upon hearing the snapping of branches behind him, he observed a stone wall and looked forward to find that he was in a narrow corridor with vents that gushed flames that licked up the ice covered walls. Moving forward, he had to bend down as he walked since the hall seemed to be shrinking as he went until he had to eventually go down on his hands and knees to crawl through the tight passage before reaching a small door that was not much bigger than a doggy door.

Reaching up with his right hand, he pushed the small door open and saw a large but familiar room lit by a red and blue revolving light with a throne that sat in the middle of the room. After crawling into the room, he stood up and found his gaze drawn up to the ceiling where many sets of tiny, flickering, amethyst eyes stared back down at him from the rafters. Looking back down, his gaze fell on the center of the room where the throne sat with the young girl he had once seen before with flickering eyes along with her two miniatures on either arm of the throne.

Eventually Ranma stood in front of the girl and turned his gaze towards the right to observe the crystal coffin that sat at the foot of the throne. The girl inside still seemed to sleep in eternal slumber; On top of the lid was a new feature that looked like the outline of a hand. Above this was a possible touch screen keypad with many flashing colored lights flashing off and on in a variety of patterns. The symbols on the keypad were in a language he couldn't comprehend.

He turned to face the girl who appeared to be the twin of his female half while glancing over her features he saw that her amethyst eyes were still flickering so he walked over, lifted his left hand and waved it in front of her eyes. "Um, what is this place and who are you?" he questioned the girl as she seemed to stare off into space.

When no response came from his solicitation, he lowered his hand and looked up to observe the flickering gaze of the many sets of eyes that looked directly at him from the ceiling supports. As he continued to gaze upwards for some time he noticed that one set of eyes after another seemed to vanish every so often as if a defragmentation program was currently in progress.

The ceiling support on the far left hand side of the room was devoid of eyes and the far right corner was lit up by the red and blue light so that he could make out the faint silhouette of their owner who seemed to be no bigger than the miniature twins that sat on either side of the girl on the throne.

As Ranma watched, the light in the room appeared to fade away and eventually left him in perpetual midnight so dark that he could no longer see. After a brief moment of darkness it was suddenly light again but his surrounding had changed to the ceiling of an unfamiliar room and the air temperature was quite warm.

Turning her head to the right, she saw a staircase leading up to an iron door. After sitting up, even though she never remembered laying down, she found herself on a bed that was made from straw with silk bedding that seemed to be in a some type of storage room. The walls were lined with three sets of shelves that ran up to the door on either side and held various objects of one type or another. Several brown bags were stacked nearby and on the floor lay a few stray grains of rice that must have fallen from a hole in one of the bags.

**Too be continued...**


End file.
